Corpse Party - After Madness
by IloveCorpseParty2
Summary: They all made it back! uvu But.. are they all still sane? Will any of them decide to..? whoosh! Find out! K because.. some stuff in chapter 2(or 3) people might not wanna see. Satoshi x Naomi
1. She's fake!

Naomi faced the wall, mumbling the words "seiko". "N-Naomi..?" Naomi's mum said. "S-Seiko..? Is she there..?" Naomi continued to stare. "S-She's not.. r-real!" The door was closed; the light was off and her curtains were shut. Naomi hadn't slept for 56 hours, though she hadn't been tired. Naomi turned around and gave her mother a stare.. "she's real.." Naomi whispered. "N..o.. she isn't... she's imaginary.." Naomi's face had gone to anger, and she had started throwing anything in reach, making her mother run out in tears, shutting the door softly. Naomi opened her cellphone, and a picture of Seiko was there. "WHY WON'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME!?"

Naomi's mother ran downstairs and once again, called the doctor. "D-Doctor! It's happening again! But.. this time.. she gave me such a stare.." Naomi's mum said, crying. "I don't know what to do.. She hasn't slept for 3 days and 2 hours.. just talking to that 'Seiko'"

Outside the house, was a Satoshi walking down the road, passing Naomi's house. He heard the 'She hasn't slept for 3 days' part. "What..?" Satoshi thought. "No.. If she's going insan- Is that her eye through the window?" It was; Naomi's bloodshot eye was staring at Satoshi through a crack of her curtains. "!" She shut it instantly. "Mmm.." Satoshi said worriedly. "Should.. I check on her?" He knocked on the door and Naomi's mother with tears streaming down her face awnsered it. "Er.. Hello Mrs. Nakashima.. Can I see Naomi? She.. hasn't came to school for a while." Satoshi said. "Please do.." Naomi's mother said.

Naomi sat on her bed staring at the picture, and didn't notice that the door had opened. "Naomi..?" her mother said. Naomi didn't say a word. "Okay.. Satoshi.. you can come in." He walked over, and Naomi's mother shut the door. "Naomi..? It's me.. Satoshi.." Naomi's head didn't turn; neither did her eyes blink. "You haven't gone to school for a long time.. So I'd gues- !" Satoshi noticed blood marks on her arm and a pair of bloody scissors. "Please don't tell me you've been cutting yourself." Naomi burst into tears. "I'm sorry Seiko!" she said. Now.. thats what has been making her not do anything? "Er..?" Satoshi thought. "I killed you! I'm sorry! You were paralysed and it was help you or kill you! I was possessed! Forgive me!" "Naomi!" Satoshi said. He put his hand near her shoulder, and her face finally turned to him. "You're tired. You need rest. She forgives you. I know she does." Naomi stopped her crying and then blunk. "Ye-yeah.. I guess I do.. Noone believes me that Seiko's real.. noone thinks I'm sane.. I'll try go to school tomorrow. okay..?" Naomi said softly. "Okay." Satoshi said smiling, before leaving the room, He kissed her on the cheek.

"Is.. she alright?" Naomi's mum said. "Y-yeah.." Satoshi said. "I spoke to her and she said she'd try to go to school tomorrow." "Good.." Naomi's mum said. "Can I have your phone number incase anything bad like this happens again?" "Oh! Sure!" Satoshi said. They exchanged numbers and then Satoshi left.

* * *

Well! I hope you enjoyed this. More will come soon!


	2. I'll go with you

Naomi exited the door of her house, and saw the outside world. Horrific outside world. "glgh.. I hate it going out of my home." Naomi said. She saw Mochida and his little sister coming past. She waved and ran to them. "Told you I'd go out." Naomi said. She walked on the left of Satoshi and they all walked to Kisagari, except Yuka.. which went to the junior high. They were all pretty happy to see Nakashima, except.. the replacement of Ms. Yui, Who thought she was skiving. Though only Satoshi knew the truth, she just said that she was ill.

_ **Te next day**

Noone came out of Naomi's house; and the day was deep and dark. And rain was falling quite heavily. Satoshi was talking to Yoshiki and Ayumi in the hallway.

"I can't take this anymore." They picked up scissors, scarred their eye, then did something unforgivable.

Satoshi's phone rung. "Ah, one second you guys." he awnsered. "Satoshi? It's Naomi's mum! Please! You have to come right now!" 5 minutes passed; and then came it.

"Lets do this.. Im coming with you." they said. "hehe! Seeya there!" **creak** "GLGH!"

"What..?!" Satoshi yelled. He darted out of the school into the rain, and Yoshiki followed. Satoshi opened the door, without even asking. "Quickly! Sh-she's upstairs!" he ran upstairs and went into Naomi's room. She was still wearing her school uniform; so she did want to go to school. "N-Naomi..!" She still had scissors in her hands, there was a mark on her eye, and blood dripping everywhere. But the worst? She was on a noose. Yoshiki entered into the room then just stared. "What the heck.." "We need to get her down!" Satoshi said. He stood on her bed and started to undo the noose. "Er..." Yoshiki said. "Oh!" He went under Naomi, because when Satoshi undoes the noose, she'll probably fall.

**10 minutes later**

"Is she alright?" Ayumi asked. "I don't know.. When we found her she was on a noose. Luckily she's still alive." Satoshi said. Naomi was lay down on a hospital bed with an eyepatch on. "mm.. I looked on her phone aswell.. There was text messages from Seiko for some reason. I didn't look at them, though." Yoshiki said. "I think she's awake.." Ayumi said. And so she was. She coughed a little and then lay back. "Ah, she is." Satoshi said. "Err.." Ayumi said. "You do realise you t-" "I know I tried to hang myself.."


	3. (long) Mumm?

**3 hours earlier**

"Okay.. Bag, check.. I'm ready..!" Naomi said. She grabbed her bag and then heard her phone beep. "Huh..?" She opened it and saw Seiko had sent her texts. "Hehe.. she always sends me messages. lets see if it's no hard feelings again."

**Seiko : Do you think I forgive you?!**

**Seiko : I won't forgive you! I only saved you from the darkening cause I like to torture now. Seeing you die I won't have a main person to torture.**

**Seiko : HAHA! You found out the truttthh! You killed meee! And I'll kill youuu!**

Naomi's eyes stared at the texts. "S-Seik-" Naomi gagged. "Seiko.." "Satoshi said you forgived me.. And if you d-" Naomi saw a flash of Seiko's death in her eyes, and she fell to her knees. She panted until she puked. But puked blood. "Seikko...why are you doi- GLGH!" She coughed and she saw Seiko's spirit grinning at her, then it faded away. "Oh.. I know.."

Present (thats why Naomi hung herself, she found out Seiko didn't save her cause she liked her, and she started to torture her)

Naomi sighed. Ayumi and Yoshiki left the room, to go to Kisagari and say why they're not there. "Er.. So..why did you hang yourself?" Satoshi asked her. "Oh.. err.. Just.. look at the texts from Seiko." Naomi awnsered. "Jesus.. thats horrible.." Satoshi said. He rubbed Naomi's cheek. "I guess.. things led to another.. and.. yeah." Naomi said, holding both hands on each of his shoulders. "I wanted to tell you something at school today.." Naomi said. Satoshi and Naomi's lips we're close, they could feel each other breathing. Suddenly, they locked lips, and they kissed.

**Satoshi's POV (This is their mind btw)**

eOh.. gosh! W-We're kissing.. This is gonna be hard to explain if Yoshiki and Ayumi come in.  
But.. it feels nice.. for someone to like me like this. :3

ooohhh... I won't die with no kisses now. But.. I love her.. I hope we get further then we are now. 'Best buddies?' Fah..

**Naomi's POV (mind :D**

Yaaay! Ha! Take that Seiko, even with you torturing me, I have a love of my life.  
But further than that.. then further then even that, It's marriage.. then children..  
Didn't Seiko say that I'd be a good mother..? I.. guess I'll have to see.

**No POV**

They heard the door open then they quickly moved back into where they were. "Okay; I told them and It's fine that you two stay, but us two have to go, we have a test." groaned Yoshiki. "Okay.. fine with me." Satoshi said. He left the room with Ayumi and they walked to school. "!" Naomi said. "Satoshiii.. you might wanna.. go on the right side of me." "Er.. okay!" Satoshi said. He went to the right and found out why. "Howw..?" he said. "It" grabbed Naomi's arm and then disappeared with her. "N-!" he said, but then, he saw what was gonna happen. He darted out to the road of Naomi's house, and was ready for it, A truck was coming past, and Naomi was dropped. He rushed himself forward, picked Naomi up, ran with her, then she was back in the hospital like nothing happened. (hehe. :3)

The next day. (Saturday)

text :

**Naomi : Hey Satoshi. want 2 go on a d8..? (translation : to, date.)**

**Satoshi : er... sure... . but yuka is alone and.. oh well she's 16 in 2 days i'll think shell be fine.**

**Naomi : k meet me at my house mk?**

(lol idk what I was doing so Im gonna skip after the date)

Satoshi laughed and decided that they should probably meet again. "Okay!" Naomi said. She hugged him a goodbye, and walked into her house, shutting the door behind her. "Muuuum! I'm back!" she said. "M-" Naomi stopped in horror. "oh no.. Not.. this.. again.."

**Satoshi : Hehe! 2night was so fun**

** sent 3 minutes ago**

**Satoshi : Naomi? **

** sent 1 minute ago**

**Satoshi : err... **

** sent 30 seconds ago**

Naomi stared at it. "m-mum..?" "Don't.. please.. I'm sane.." Naomi fell to her knees. "Why did you do this?" She saw her own parent, dead in front of her. "Make it all stop.. I.. I.. don't want you to go.. Please! Mum!" she went forward and saw something carved with a knife onto her belly. ' . . . ' Naomi gagged, then puked. "er-GLGH!" Blood was stained on the couch, and their was scissors open into both of her mothers eyes. She reached for her phone, and then did what she had to. She called the police; and an ambulance.

**With Satoshi (the next day)**

Satoshi woke up. "mgh. 1 day until Yuka's birthday." He opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He got dressed into a simple black shirt and jeans. "ONII-CHAN!" Yuka yelled. "LOOK AT THIS!" Satoshi went downstairs and stared at the TV. "That girl.. Naomi! She went home and her mum was dead!" Yuka said. "I bet she just lieeed!" "Yuka.. Do you even know that that's Naomi's only parent.." Satoshi said. "oh"

Naomi lay down on her bed, with her eyepatch off staring at the top of the room. 'My mother is dead!' 'It's all your fault! Well done!' 'I don't even know why I kissed you..' Naomi sat up. "I can't live alone.. maybe.. err.. Satoshi could.. n-no.." she said. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked out of the window. She went downstairs and sat on the stained couch and slouched down. "Whyyy.. Mother.. I was s-.. Seiko." "I know it's you.. And I don't care anymore.. I'll happily just d- GLGH!" _"be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it.."_


	4. NA (or Notice, idk?) MUST READ!

By the way, I'm really ill and have writes block, so I need you to awnser my poll on my profile for future; okay?

Chapter4 is just like : doitdoit, I don't know why. But no. No lemons :c

Plus, my poll; if one of them wins, lemons WILL be happening, but it'll be off-screen, and it won't be written. So.. (not even the sounds, mk?)  
Also, in chapter 4,

Mochida's family is moving somewhere far, so he'll have to leave Kisagari; but he won't mk. He'll move in with someone (teehee. still no lemons tho :c)

Thats all I had to say! Sorry for this short notice too. Do the poll and.. yea! byeee!


	5. Moving on, Moving in

**My poll is closed ; The winner was Naomi + Satoshi lemons and going out. .**

"Kill me. Now. Right now." Naomi said. "I don't care anymore." She was on her knees holding her head now. "Do it." "I don't car-" _Knock Knock.. _She got up and awnsered the door. "Hey Satoshi.." she said glumly. "Yeeaah.. I saw the news and I guess.. being alone isn't fun. I mean.. never mind.." "Come in if you wanna.." Naomi said. She had almost given up on everything. "Soo.. You simply got home and I guess, you saw her." Satoshi said. "m-hmm.. but it wasn't her who did it.." Naomi said, quitter then normal. "What..?" he said. "I.. don't wanna talk about it." she said. They both sat down onto the couch. "I didn't.. know what had happened.. Scissors.. right in her eyes.." Naomi shuddered. Satoshi looked at her, bluntly. "Well.. the reason I came here; was from your mum and.. I'm moving away, and we'll also move school.." he muttered. "I don't wanna go" **(doctor who fangirls be like : DAVID TENNANT! AHHH!) ** "I don't know where to go though." he said. "W-Well.. you could always move in with me.." she said.

**With Yoshiki + Ayumi. (yes, I'm letting there be ayushiki... or whatever it is xD)**

"Mm.. Have you seen the news?" Ayumi said. "Yeah! The plane cr-" Yoshiki said. "No.. Do you even watch BBC News?" (sorry if your american, but it's pretty much britain's abc.) "Er.. no?" he said. "Weeelllll... look at it.." "HOLY MOTHER OF.. OH.. JESUS.."

**After I threw up**

"I know right!" Ayumi said. "I wonder how she's coping, alone.." "Eh; She'll be alright I think.. I live alone." Yoshiki said.

**Ayumi POV**

Heh.. Yoshiki's kinda cute when he says stuff like that! But.. I still like Mochida-Kun. Don't I? I guess. I'll text him. c:

**Ayumi : Mochidaaa?**

**Satoshi : Hey**

**Ayumi : can I see you at 4pm at the park? ;)**

**Satoshi : i'll try :)**

Ayumi** : kk. being a little late is fine.**

hehe! Now I guess.. I can confess! Heh.. If he says no, I guess.. I still have Kishinuma-Kun! Hehe.. But, what if I'm denied twice? Ergh.. Confusing confusing!

**No POV**

**With Naomi (Satoshi just left to meet Ayumi at the park)**

"Okay, bye!" Naomi said, waving out the window. "I wonder why Shinozaki-kun wanted to see him so much.." She sat down onto the couch; and saw a message. "Eh?" she picked it up and it read : _Dear Mochida! Don't get too close to Nakashima. -From you know who!_ "!" Naomi stared at the small scrap of paper. "What..? Has he read it.. I.. kinda hope not.."

**With Satoshi + Ayumi.**

"Heh, So I'm glad you made it!" Ayumi said. She patted her hands down and Satoshi sat. "So, I wanted you to come become I wanted to ask you something." She said. "Go ahead." "Err.. I kinda.. love.. you..?" she said. Satoshi stared. He had feelings, deep DEEP feelings for Naomi, but, barely any for Shinozaki, for relationship-wise! Not love-love wise. What could he do? "Okaay.. Well.. Shinozaki, you're a wonderful person, but I don't really want to go out with you.. I have more feelings for Naomi, though." he said calmly. "What! Her? Are you sure you even LIKE her? She's horrific!" Ayumi bursted out. Satoshi stared in disgust. "You have some problems; and Im not keeping up to them." he said, angrily. He ran to Naomi's home, about to tell her his secret. " CURSE YOU!" Ayumi yelled. She ran back to Yoshiki in tears.

**Satoshi + Naomi**

"Hey," Naomi said. "Back so soon?" "Yeah, something.. happened.." Satoshi said. "She went crazy on me and called you horrific.." Naomi face palmed. "She was always like that." Naomi said. "Haha.. Really?" Satoshi said. "W-well.. I remembered your request.. and sure, I'll move in with you. I'll just tell my parents. Okay?" He said, smiling. "Okay!" Naomi said cheerfully.

**With Yoshiki and Ayumi**

Ayumi sobbed; she was sobbing on Yoshiki's couch. "Shinozaki.. I-It's.. not your fault that.. he doesn't like you that way.." Yoshiki said. "B-But.." she whimpered. "You.. still have me.." Yoshiki said. "I..guess." She sniffled. Yoshiki wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her.

_(psst, review if you want ayoshiki, or whatever it is)_

**The next day with Satoshi's parents**

"NO!" Yuka whined. "Well.. if he wants to stay with his friends he can, Yuka." Satoshi's mum said. "Yuka, in the summer holiday's I'll visit okay!" he said. "Okay onii-chan.." Yuka whispered. "Well, you can go to her house now and text her saying you can; Or you can wait" his dad said. "Can.. I go now? Cause.. she's the one whose mum was killed" Satoshi whispered. "Oh! Okay!" His mum said. "You can pack if you want to now," His dad chuckled.

**Te next day. (It's school time)**

Satoshi and Naomi walked home together, walked to school together, and did everything together. Ayumi just stared in disgust. "I'll get her back" she thought.

* * *

**THAT WAS LONG! Lemons might come in next chapter.. ;3. Since it's 11:52pm, LETS WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS! mk bye**


	6. Roof problems

_This has lemons at one point; I'll say. But, actually.. It's not bad lemons, but __don't look at it if you don't want to._

Naomi was by her locker, reading a book whilst Ayumi came towards her. Naomi looked up. "Hey Shinozaki." she said. "Hey." She focused her eyes back on the book. "Can you come with me for a minute," Ayumi said. "Sure!" Naomi said. Naomi followed Ayumi to the roof. "Heh.. Why're we here, I'm scared of heights y'know.." Naomi said. "Heh! Even better then." Ayumi smirked.

**With Satoshi (5 minutes earlier)**

**(TEXT)**

**Ayumi : hehe. in 4 minutes go to the roof or your beloved will go.**

"Heh!" Ayumi sniggered. Naomi stepped back a little. "You should be glad the school has fences to make sure we don't **Jump off**!" They heard someone banging on the door to entry to the roof. It was Yoshiki and Satoshi. "They won't be getting here anytime soon." Ayumi said. Naomi threw her book at her. "Stop it, you're creeping me out." "Haaaa!" she said. "Soo. You don't want me to live with MY true love." she said. "Eh?" "Hehehe! I love when people are oblivious to stuff." Ayumi cackled. Naomi stood back even more, then stumbled finding out she was on the edge. Her left leg was hanging off, and she was holding on to the edge of the fence. "Jesus, they need to fix this.." Naomi thought. She turned to Ayumi who was coming forward, then the door which was almost off its hinges. "Ayumi, don't do this.." Naomi said. Ayumi stopped. "No." The door broke down, which made my grip looser, and pushed Yoshiki and Satoshi down the stairs. "Goodbyee!" Ayumi said insanely. "AYUMI!" yelled Satoshi. He ran over whilst Yoshiki held Ayumi back. "Grgh!" she mumbled. "How did you get passed the door?" she whined. "That's.. insane." Yoshiki yelled. "Err.. Naomi. I can-" Satoshi said. "ARGH!" yelled Ayumi. She got free from Yoshiki's grip. "GET HER!" Yoshiki yelled. Naomi's right foot slipped.

**Naomi's POV**

I'm gonna die.. This time; I don't want it to happen. Im holding on with my brittle fingers; and I can't get high enough to get my other arm on.. It.. hurts... I can't.. hold on.. Ay- Ahh! She's coming over.. I hop- argh.. She's moving my fingers.. OH GOD I ONLY HAVE 2 FINGERS LEFT. "A-Ayumi!" Naomi whimpered. "Stop this..!" Yoshiki grabbed Ayumi, but not quick enough..

**Ayumi POV**

YOSHIKI WHY WONT YOU GET OFF ME! ergh. Yay. She's f- H-Hey! Mochida what're you doing? Telling her to stand on a window le-.. She's up. Well! Time to give her a WHOPPING OF A L- oh. She ran away.. That's not surprising..

**No POV**

Yoshiki stared at Ayumi bluntly. "Are you insane?! You almost killed her!" He yelled. "I.. I.." Ayumi whimpered. "Why do I even bother?" Yoshiki said. "I tried to help out 2 fellow survivors; And THIS." he grumbled. Ayumi felt small all of a sudden; getting.. told.. off..? "I.. I didn't kn-" she tried to say. "You didn't know what you were doing? That's used too much." He grumbled.

With Naomi and Satoshi (can't be bothered to highlight it; it's 00:53 for me. .)

Naomi sat down, alone in the cafeteria. "Ayumi.." she whimpered. "Did you always hate me..?" "What happened..?" she sobbed. "I could've died.. you wanted me to.." Satoshi entered, as he had followed her. "Don't do that again.. I was terrified.. Don't.." she whined. "N-Naomi.." Satoshi coughed out. She turned to face him. "Oh.. hey.." she said, quietly.. "Thanks.. for helping me.." Naomi sobbed. "Ah.. it was nothing.."

**Later that night  
**

_lemonslemonslemlemonslemonslemonsLEMOWNS! But don't worry; nothing like : Satoshi thrusts forward in pleasure. o_o_

Naomi sat on her bed, looking at the picture of Seiko again. "Hey, Naomi." called from the bathroom. "mm?" she said. "Are you.. still fine from what happened today?" he said. "Not.. really.." Naomi said. Satoshi entered her room. "Not surprising.." he said. He scratched the back of his head. "Im still kinda scared though.." she said. "I would be.." Satoshi said.. "oh, and.. er..." he said. "Mm?" "Could w-" he said. "Yes." "How did you know..?" "Magic solves everything."

**and now,**

_DU DU DU DUNNA DU DU DUU DUNNA DU DU DU DA DUN _


	7. KILL THEM ALLL! (sorry for the wait)

_**SORRY ABOUT THAT! I did the first chapter accidently.**_

_**BTW! Lemons happened last chapter, but I didn't want to write it so I just did : DUDUDU DU DUNNA DU DUN NA DU DA DU DA DUNNAH!**_

**It's 4:50am. The sun is rising. I've been up ALL night. And Im not tired.**

**BRAIN. I KNOW I THREW UP BUT SERIOUSLY. I NEED SLEEP! :c**

The next day, school was off because there was a horrible snowstorm going on outside. Most of them were scared; though a few were glad that they were missing tests.. Ayumi decided to visit Naomi to apologise.

**Knock Knock **".." Naomi said. **Knock KNOCK** ".." **KNOCK KNOCK. **"Ergh." Naomi grumbled. She went downstairs and opened the door. "Hey." she said. "Oh.. hey.. I want to say sorry.. for yesterday.. and.. I guess sorry for attempted murder.. "Oh, it's fine.." Naomi grinned. "And.. I'm really tired so I wanna go back to bed. "Oh! Okay." Ayumi said. Naomi shut the door then went back upstairs. "It was only Shinozaki." Naomi said.

**Ayumi POV**

That was odd; even for Nakashima-San.. W-Wait..

_White shirt; White shirt..._

Satoshi's shirt..?! Ehh.. This.. doesn't seem good.

Have they been..? No.. That's impossible.. I DO love him, and I DO want to go out with him but..

maybe I shouldn't have apologised.. Damn.. I HAVE to tell Yoshiki-Kun!

**Ayumi : yoshikiii**

**Yoshiki : not calling be by my last name? thats god**

**Yoshiki : good* stupid autocorrect**

**Ayumi : i think.. naomi and satoshi did it**

**Yoshiki : well.. great.**

2 days later, it's the weekend.

Naomi stood before a large mansion; abandoned and broken. "So. This is it then?" She held the pictures tight in her pocket. "I guess.. even if it costs a life, or illness, I'll do it.." she said. She entered the building and found the room she was looking for. She lit 4 candles, and put the pictures of the dead people, excluding her mother.

"Aka nak ajaak, Bring back the souls of Mayu, Suzumoto. Sakaturo, Morishige. Yui, Shishido. Seiko, Shinohara." she chanted, 4 times. She placed the pictures down and waited. An earthquake happens. "Argh!" Naomi yelled. "I've.. got to get out of he-eep!" she ran out the room, before ALL the floor disappeared. She ran out and watched the house go down in rubble. "I hope it.." Naomi thought. "works.." She ran down the road, and kept running til she was safe.

**3 hours earlier; with the spirits. **

"Meh. She seems good enough to torture." Seiko said. "Yeaahh.. But seriously. Thats.. jesus." Morishige said. "Guys, do you even know she just set off to revive us all. And you're acting like THAT? Wow!" Ms. Yui said. "It's our choice if we wanna be revived; I vote no! It'll kill the person who did it." Morishige said.

**With Naomi**

**Naomi's POV**

Running. Running. I've got to keep running. They're behind me.. chasing me.. Jesus.. Anyoneee? Help! I thought. This'd revive them.. Not make them spirits.. and evil ones. I can't stop.. I'll die.. Oh god.. They're all looking like their death.. Mayu.. No face; Morishige (NOTE : Morishige, whilst hearing his recording, it says on his wiki he banged a window open with his head and then jumped out.) glass piercing his forehead.. Ms. Yui.. broken arm.. And Seiko.. she still has the noose on her neck, but the rope is just hanging on her shoulder.. I finally reached my house and just, ran.

**No POV**

Naomi panted. "ergh.." she mumbled. "What the hell just happened?" She turned behind her, then locked the door. She just walked upstairs, and saw Satoshi still sleeping. "And at 10:30am too." she thought.

**With Ayumi**

"Grgh." she mumbled. "Why.. I outta.." **BANG BANG **"Huh?" she said. She turned around and saw Ms. Yui's and Mayu's sprit. "Eek!" She whimpered. "How.. d-" Her phone beebed.

**Naomi : yeah. kinda did a revive spell wrong**

"Oh," said Ayumi. "I dont think.. they're bad.." She went towards the door. "nope. nope. nope. nope." She said. "mmm.. Do they all know this..?"

**10 minutes later with Yoshiki**

"Yep.. they'- ... Morishige. Jesuss!" Yoshiki said. "Wait.. Do we have to do their injuries, One break an arm, One incident on face, one have an accident with glass and one hang themselves for a couple of seconds..." He texted them all that; And they all snook to the school. Satoshi and Yoshiki didnt know what was going on, but Ayumi and Naomi did.

"Hard to explain." Naomi said. Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Kinda your fault." "So, I'll probably end up doing hanging for a second.." Yoshiki said. Naomi shut her eyes. "Oh for gods sake.." Ayumi said. "Wasn't it.. black magic you used?" Ayumi said. "No.. I saw it in a book. I didn't know it'd go wrong." Naomi said. "Wait.. what?" Satoshi said. "You tried to revive them?" "WELL WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU DO IF YOU WERE GETTING TORTURED BY ONE?!" Naomi yelled. "Oh yeah. Seiko." he said. "I guess I'll do the glass incident." "That leads me and Ayumi to decide accident on face or bro-" Naomi said. "Accident on facee!" Ayumi said instantly. Naomi just facepalmed. "Okay, do we have to do it instantly..?" Yoshiki said. "One a day, I think." Ayumi said. "What's the easiest?" he said. "I guess the hanging. If we do it correctly." Satoshi said. "Err.. 5 seconds will do it I hope, then get me down!" he said.

**5 days later.**

Naomi looked at Satoshi. He had a bandage wrapped around his hand. "You seriously should've put the glass in your fo-" Naomi said. "No that'd make it worse.." Satoshi laughed. "Well, It's what you get." Naomi went over to him. "Is it okay here?" she said. "Mhm." "Soooo.." "Wait.. How am I supposed to break my arm?" Satoshi shrugged. Naomi stood on the edge of the stairs. "Wait." she ran downstairs. "I saw this in the Wolf Among Us game." **(Wolf Among us by TellTale is epic but 18+. The arm part is very disgusting.) **Naomi put her arm on the table. "DONT DO ANYTHING THAT BADD!" Satoshi yelled. Blood went everywhere, but for some reason Naomi was fine. She hid a knife she used in the bin, then used a sling which Seiko gave to her. "Nailed itt!" Naomi said._  
_

**2 hours later**

Satoshi fell asleep, and Naomi felt a little off, maybe from the bloodloss. "Feeling odd.." she thought. She looked quite pale, but this couldn't be the bloodloss. "!" She ran to the bathroom and puked. One hand on the seat, another on her stomach. "Oh god.." she said. "I can't be.. can I?" She looked down. "Maybe.. it's just from seeing the blood!" she said. She ran back to her bedroom and just watched Satoshi. (they're in different rooms, Satoshi left his door open and Naomi can see through it.) She giggled a little. "I guess.. He was ti-" she said. "oh great. He's getting up.. FAKE SLEEP!" she thought. He looked through the crack of his door and saw Naomi 'sleeping' peacefully. "Heh.." He looked down. His phone beeped.

**Ayumi : yaay naomi finally broke her arm**

**Satoshi : wait what**

**Ayumi : yaay we're safe**

**Satoshi : how can you type that fast? o.o**

**Ayumi : idk but wanna go out 2night?  
**

**Satoshi : no . i got a girlfriend.**

"Wait." Satoshi said. "I just realised I do."

**Cliffhanger (I think)**

**SO MUCH**

**WORDS**

**11:30PM (or 23:30 cx)**

**NOT**

**TIRED**

**STILL**

**ILL**

**BYE**


	8. Sorry

I'm quitting doing this story.

~Sorry~


	9. Sorry 2

IM QUITTING DOING THIS CAUSE I BARELY GET ANY RESPECT! OKAY?!  
Also! I'm doing another story. It's a song-fic which will last about 2-3 chapters.

It's basically about the kisagari students which have to pretend to be dead to keep their friends alive.

I'm working on Naomi's right now. She WILL die at the end, I have to squeeze it into 2 chapters so.. don't hate if it's like that.


	10. FUCK THIS

Fuck this! I'm never doing this thanks to IHateU's review :

DIE U SONVA BITCH,COCK SUCKER FUCK MY FRIEND SHES REALLY UGLY LOLOLOL FUCK U LITTLE DICK HAHAHA FUCK U SHIT HEAD!:3


End file.
